Abduction
by animecats01
Summary: Amaya is an ordinary high school girl who is a part of a kidnapping right from the school hallways


Abduction

The only thing I knew after the Lockdown at Conan High School, is that I was kidnapped. Here's what happened.

I had been working hard in math that day, and I was taking a bathroom break, when all of a sudden we had an announcement. It was just one of those announcements that say "Lockdown now, lockdown now" So we all did the normal drill. (I live in a town that kids like to bring their firearms on the school campus, and don't ask why. I don't even know) The only problem was I was in the hallway, and the teachers at this school don't let anyone inside their rooms after the doors are shut.

Fortunately I was near a bathroom, so I ran to it so I could hide in there. It didn't work out like I planned. I heard yelling in the hallway, and all of a sudden, 5 guys, Seniors I presumed, decided it would be fun to pick on a sophomore girl. Pointing their guns at me, they walked up to me. One of the boys pulled out a dark colored cloth bag, and somehow managed to pull it over my head. Of course I fought back, but one girl against 5 senior boys with firearms at their side, I stood no chance. So from what I could tell, They had taken me outside and stuffed me into one of their vans. That's when I passed out. Yep, there you have it, a typical abduction story.

Now that I had woken up, I realized that they had taken me to a small bedroom. It had a bed (of course) and a small desk. The entire room looked like it hadn't been used in quite a while, even though it was tidy. There was dust everywhere. One tiny difference was that they forgot to chain me to the bed. It would have made this abduction story complete. I continued to look around when I noticed a little window. It might have been big enough to fit myself through. I got up to go investigate. I unlatched the window and opened it up.

Turns out that the window idea wasn't going to work. There was a screen, which was no problem for me, but the fact that I was about 3-4 stories up in the air, didn't really do me any good.

So I did what any kidnapped girl would do. I lied down on the bed and fell asleep. (dang I sleep a lot. Too much studying I guess…) Later, I woke to yelling, which was followed by heavy gunfire, then gasps as people outside the building were shot. I had no clue what was going on, so I stood up to go to the window. As I walked towards the only light source in the room, I heard a bang, which was the door to the room being kicked in.

Before I could turn around, I was swept up into a bridle hold and my rescuer, with me in hand, bolted for the open window. I was freaking out at this moment. We were at least fifty feet in the air and the person who had grabbed me was heading right towards the dangerous drop.

"Are you crazy?" I screamed, trying to escape from the persons grasp.

"Yes, I am, now stop struggling" He said, with a hint of irritation. He was wearing a dark hooded cape, and I could barely make out the face, but now that heard his voice, I recognized who it was.

" Fang! What are you doing? Why are you here?" I was shocked. Fang was the guy who had convinced my boyfriend to break up with me. When I had first met him, he was a husky wearing a red scarf, comforting me after my brother's sudden death. I had later found out he was also the black and white haired boy, which conveniently wore the same scarf, and had walked with me when I was walking alone in the town. He was ALSO the boy that was very popular in school who has been with just about every other girl. Now he was the boy who was saving me from a bunch of high school bozos who would do anything to get a girlfriend.

"Heh, so you figured it out." He said. He was still wearing that red scarf. "hold on tight!" he said as he leaped out the window. He landed surprisingly gracefully, adding in one of those flips the people in those suspense TV shows do before they land. Then he took off running for the gate. I looked back and realized we had been in an abandoned dorm building, from when Conan used to be a boarding school.

I was practically deaf at the moment. All I could hear was my hear beating, which was so loud, I'm surprised Fang didn't hear it. Of course how could he hear it with all the gunfire around us.

We made it to the gate which was the only obstacle that was blocking us from freedom. It was shut. Fang only took a second before he picked up speed and leaped up and over the 7 foot tall gate. Again, he landed fairly gracefully. Finally when we were outside, he decided to let my feet touch the ground. The sun was setting. I figured I had been gone for 3 hours. I finally made eye contact with him and somehow gathered some words to talk.

"t-thanks" I said, feeling my face burning, knowing it was probably bright red. His ice-blue eyes gazed kindly at mine.

"It was nothing, I couldn't let you just sit there until they…" he cut off. I understood exactly why. My kidnappers were boys, and I wasn't exactly a bad looking girl. I was cute and petite, according to my friends, who were freaking giants compared to me.

"Could you…." I hesitated, finding the correct words "stay with me? Just to make sure they won't come back?"

"Your wish is my command" he said to me with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. He did one of those bows, but couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke out in laughter, and I started laughing as well.

We were walking along, silent. I wanted to say something, anything, but I just couldn't do it. As we walked down the road we approached a bridge. Just across the bridge, I could see my house, shining like a beacon in the growing darkness.

Fang suddenly broke off the path and ran down to the river which ran under the bridge. He sat down on a rock that was hanging out over the calm barely-flowing water. I sat down next to him. There was silence, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"So what now" I was mentally smacking myself for asking that. I had a million other questions, and that one had randomly decided to come out of my mouth.

"What do you mean?" he asked, gazing out over the water.

"Well…" I began, trying to control my thoughts before they also came tumbling out of my mouth. "For starters, we're sitting, totally alone, at night, next to a river. Isn't it kind of roma….." I stopped myself before saying that cursed R word.

"Romantic?" he asked. He chuckled, and then stood up. "If you don't want to stay here, I can take you home." He said in that tone of voice that always makes me blush somehow.

"No, I want to stay here for a while longer. My mom won't miss me too much." I replied, cursing myself for being so weak. He grinned at me, and then sat back down. I watched the moon in deep thought and suddenly noticed, my head was resting on his shoulder. I gazed up at his face, which was so soft. Suddenly noticing my gaze, he looked back into my eyes. He smiled, and then looked back at the river. Fang started to move around, and I picked my head up off his shoulder. He stood up and held his hand out for me to grasp.

"Come on, let's take you home"


End file.
